


Sweet Death Eater

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rocky Horror Picture Show, rhps - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Filk, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Musical, Other, Parody, Poetry, RHPS, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Wizard Rock, canon compatible, fenrir greyback - Freeform, group sing, morsmorde, poem, sweet transvestite, wizard wrock, wrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people give me ideas.... bad things happen. lol.   Case in point, the above.  This is to the tune of Sweet Transvestite, obviously.  There may or may not have been alcohol involved in the creation of this song, and I admit to nothing.<br/>Sung by Voldemort and Co.<br/>________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Death Eater

V: How d'you do, I   
see you've met my   
faithful follower.  
He's just a little brought down because   
the lie you spit....  
He thought you were a...  
swallower.  
Lucius: *smirks*

 

V: Don't get hung up on the way that I look,  
Don't judge the face, and think 'lizard.'  
I'm not only a man, won't mortally decay.  
Yeah, but still, I'm one hell of a wizard.

And he's my Sweet Death Eater   
Well submersed in the Purist mania.

So, won't you show me your arm.   
Won't do any harm.  
Just give you a bit of a dark mark.  
You could join the dark lord, eh?  
Cast up a morsmorde?  
Got a bite that's worse than Fenrir's bark.

 

Newb: I'm glad I joined the right side.  
Hop your brooms, we'll go for a ride.  
We'll round up the mudbloods like cattle.  
We'll just kill off a few,   
And then off to the zoo,  
And then, to Hogwarts, for battle.

 

V: So, you want your little slice?   
Well, ain't that nice?  
Well, now, You're gonna get it.  
We all know this game!   
Put a taboo on my name,  
Those who say it, they'll regret it.

'Cause you are Sweet Death Eaters....  
Devoted to the Purist mania.

 

So, why don't you join us, tonight? (Lucius: Night)  
Come on out for a fight. (Bellatrix: Fight)  
I could give you a cruciatus lesson.  
I've been searching near and far  
For the boy with the scar,  
Bellatrix: And he's in for a good torture session.

V: She's just my Sweet Death Eater   
Revelling in the Purist mania.

So come up to the school.   
We'll call out the fool...  
I see him buckle from avada... kedavra!  
I may be insane!  
Co: You won't hear us complain.  
V: Then I'll defeat their cause,   
Hmhmhm... With one young victim!


End file.
